AusLiv Drabbles
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: A collection of moments and drabbles all dedicated to the rockstar and starlet, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney! Nothing but funny, sad, and sweet ficlets that will make you laugh and warm your heart. Warning: Some chapters will include Dez or Parker. Chapter 6 is up!
1. Ch 1: Dress Up

**"AusLiv Drabbles"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Austin &amp; Ally" or "Liv and Maddie". "Austin &amp; Ally" and "Liv and Maddie" are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, since I'm in such a writing mood, I figured I'd make these drabbles, featuring my cross-fandom OTP, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney! BTW, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney are characters portrayed and owned by Ross Lynch and Dove Cameron respectively. Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dress Up**

* * *

"I don't wanna come out here..." A guy said inside the dressing room.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" A girl said cheerfully inside the dressing room as well.

The couple who were both speaking to each other were dressing up somewhere in a Halloween store, where the two lovebirds were busy prepping up for a huge Halloween Party they were throwing around Liv's entire neighborhood. She was always pressuring her boyfriend to attend over and over again, until one day, he finally decided to give in to Liv's deal. Sure she was a little pushy, but that's the reason why 'he' liked Liv. It was always because she was pushy in a cute adorable way.

However, Liv's boyfriend had second thoughts about this party.

"There's no way I'm coming out wearing something that you gave me." He replied.

"Look, it's only for one night." Liv assured him, "After this, you won't have to do anything like this again."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Liv replied.

"All right," He sighed.

After one big sigh, the couple came out of their separate dressing rooms altogether.

The person who came out first was Liv Rooney, who was dressed like a male rockstar with a leather jacket, blue shirt, ratty jeans and a boyish coif that made her look like a guy. In fact, she almost looked like a splitting image of the rock-star herself.

And the next person who came out was Liv's rock-star boyfriend, Austin Moon...

...

...

...

...who was dressed up like Liv Rooney.

Austin couldn't imagine that he had to dress like a woman in front of everyone in the store. The wig that he was wearing looked very similar to Liv's haircut. And with the makeup he put on, he looked too much like a streetwalker at night. Especially with the flashy, glittery red dress that he sport

"I can't believe you had to make me dress like a chick." Austin sighed.

"Well, it was either that or dress up as the zombie grandma." Liv smirked.

"I hate this so much." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't go Mr. Grumpy on me." Liv smirked as she caressed his chin, "You know if you stick with me throughout the rest of the entire party, I might have a little Halloween surprise for you later on tonight. You know, when no one's around."

Austin had shuddered when she felt Liv's soft fingers go down from his chin to his chest. Besides being pushy in a cute away, Austin never knew for a fact that Liv was also a flirtatious woman. After all, how could he ever deny a beautiful face like hers?

Even though he hated having to dress up like his girlfriend, at least the result would be well worth it to Austin since Liv wanted to frisk him.

"You know what?" Austin said, referring to Liv's question, "I think I might like that, _Austin Moon_."

"Glad you thought so, _Liv Rooney_." Liv smirked to him in response.

Something told him that this Halloween Party might not be as bad as it seems. With Liv by his side, it was gonna be alright.

* * *

**So, what did everyone think?**

**Anyone wanna see more Liv and Austin? Well, don't worry, because more drabbles of them will be coming soon! So stay tuned and give me feedback if you can!**

**Oh, BTW, happy 19th birthday to Dove Cameron of "Liv and Maddie"! Love ya, girl!**


	2. Ch 2: Should've Never Brought Him Here

**"AusLiv Drabbles"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Austin &amp; Ally" or "Liv and Maddie". "Austin &amp; Ally" and "Liv and Maddie" are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, since I'm in such a writing mood, I figured I'd make these drabbles, featuring my cross-fandom OTP, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney! BTW, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney are characters portrayed and owned by Ross Lynch and Dove Cameron respectively. Anyway, here we go!**

**P.S.: This is just in case Austin had never confessed his love to Ally in "Relationships and Red Carpets".**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Should've Never Brought Him Here  
**

* * *

Somewhere at The Peppy Rainbow, Stevens Point most trendy hot spot and frozen yogurt place, Liv Rooney and her boyfriend Austin Moon were busy kicking back and sharing what seemed to be strawberry frozen yogurt with whipped cream on top. It was perhaps another one of their date nights whenever Austin wasn't busy with his music career or Liv with her film career. Either way, it was an escape for both of them.

"Mmmmm, this is awesome." Austin smirked. "Thanks for suggesting this place to me. I think I might have to keep coming back here."

"Well, you know you can always thank me for that." Liv shrugged as she blushed. "They have the best flavors here."

Meanwhile, Austin looked to the side for some reason.

"I don't know about you, Liv," Austin replied. "But I think Dez seems to enjoy himself."

The person Austin and Liv was looking at was Dez, whose mouth was on fire. Not to mention, he was running around the entire store like a madman who took too much crack on a daily basis.

"AAAAAGH!" Dez screamed, "THIS GHOST PEPPER ICE CREAM BUUUUUUURNS!"

And just like that, Dez ran out of the froyo shop, still acting like a madman. Liv felt a little bothered by that to be exact.

"We shouldn't never brought him here." Liv reminded him.

"I'll make a note of that." Austin nodded as they went back to their froyo.

It was a good idea that Austin and Liv was sharing their moment together, but when it has to involve Austin's red-headed best friend, it was a bad idea no matter how they'd put it.

* * *

**Yeah, truth is. I had to include Dez in here, because I figured it would cause a lot of hilarity in this chapter. So some of these drabbles will include Dez. That is, if you want to see more of him!  
**

**More AusLiv drabbles coming soon. Until then, feedbacks are welcome and I'm gonna make, make, make me do a double take. BAM!  
**


	3. Ch 3: Got a surprise!

**"AusLiv Drabbles"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Austin &amp; Ally" or "Liv and Maddie". "Austin &amp; Ally" and "Liv and Maddie" are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, since I'm in such a writing mood, I figured I'd make these drabbles, featuring my cross-fandom OTP, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney! BTW, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney are characters portrayed and owned by Ross Lynch and Dove Cameron respectively. Anyway, here we go!**

**P.S.: This is just in case Austin had never confessed his love to Ally in "Relationships and Red Carpets".**

**P.P.S.: Austin and Liv might be a little OOC here. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Got a surprise!  
**

* * *

"Austin, where are we going?"

"Relax. You'll soon find out."

Those two voices were coming out of two people who were busy walking up to the girl's house. To very ordinary surprise, the girl and boy happened to be the star of 'Sing It Loud', Liv Rooney, and his rock-star boyfriend Austin Moon. Austin seemed to be helping Liv up the stairs with a blindfold around her eyes. Apparently, this was some huge surprise Austin had planned for her. Liv was dying to know what that 'surprise' was.

"Is it some sort of surprise?" Liv raised her eyebrow.

"I can't tell ya, because you'd possibly ruin the surprise." Austin shrugged.

"Oh right." She sighed.

Suddenly, Austin managed to open the door carefully, forcing Liv to go right inside. And as she stood there in the doorway, Liv spoke to him once more.

"Feels warm." Liv replied. "Can you take this blindfold off of me right now?"

"Well, since you said so." Austin smirked, right before taking her blindfold off.

When she did, she gasped and squealed in surprise when she saw a huge blonde 6-inch teddy bear holding heart-shaped balloons and heart-shaped chocolates with a box saying 'I Love You Beary Much'. Liv reacted just like a happy Japanese schoolgirl would.

"Awwwwww!" Liv gushed. "Austin, this is so cuuuuuuuute! Where did you get this teddy bear at?"

"Bought it out of my own money from the world tour." Austin smirked. "It's six-inches full of love, babe."

"Ohhh, you're such a romantic!" Liv squealed once again. "You know me very well!"

And then, she ran back to Austin's arms again as they shared a nice passionate kiss.

However, Liv and Austin didn't notice that Parker Rooney (who was watching his favorite TV show 'Linda &amp; Heather') was in the same room as them, so their little romantic display creeped him out.

"Excuse me?" Parker said to the both of them. "Disgusted 12-year old while trying to keep down his bile in the room here!"

"Oh, let's go upstairs and make out Austin!" Liv said, right before turning to Parker sarcastically. "Some people have better lives to live than to ruin them."

"Assured." He nodded.

Finally, Liv and Austin went upstairs to her room so they could have their little privacy, much to Parker's relief. After they were gone, Parker shouted at upstairs again, basically to his parents:

"HEY MOM, DAD? IS IT TOO LATE TO GET A SHOCK COLLAR FOR THE BOTH OF THEM?"

* * *

**Yeah, you thought I was gonna include Dez? Well, let's can't forget lovable Parker! I figured he'd get some love too.  
**

**Anyway, there's more AusLiv drabbles coming soon. Until then, feedbacks are appreciated! BROHOOFS 4 EVERYONE!  
**


	4. Ch 4: Meet The Rooneys, Kind Of

**"AusLiv Drabbles"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Austin &amp; Ally" or "Liv and Maddie". "Austin &amp; Ally" and "Liv and Maddie" are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, since I'm in such a writing mood, I figured I'd make these drabbles, featuring my cross-fandom OTP, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney! BTW, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney are characters portrayed and owned by Ross Lynch and Dove Cameron respectively. Anyway, here we go!**

**P.S.: This is just in case Austin had never confessed his love to Ally in "Relationships and Red Carpets".**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meet The Rooneys, Kind Of...  
**

* * *

Liv Rooney was walking up the porch with her rockstar boyfriend, Austin Moon. The star of Sing It Loud looked a little thrilled to be exact.

"I can't wait for you to meet my parents!" She told him.

"Should be fun," Austin shrugged. "I hope they'll be more interesting than my parents. They did nothing but show you mattresses all day. Made me drift off to sleep."

"You're telling me. I think I still have some dust in my eyes." Liv nodded. "But trust me, they're more fun than you can think!"

Feeling the excitement, Liv opened the door so that she could introduce Austin to her family.

However, all she found...

...

...

...

...

...was chaos.

Suddenly, Joey Rooney came running in with his butt on fire while his little brother Parker chased him with a fire extinguisher!

"Aggggggh, get it out! Get it out! Get it out!" Joey screamed.

"Stand still, munch, and let me get it out!" Parker exclaimed. "That's what I get for betting Joey to light a fart on fire!"

Joey and Parker continued their flame-broiled chase upstairs. Meanwhile, Liv heard her mom's voice coming from upstairs.

"Liv, are you home?" Karen shouted.

"Yeah, Mom, I am!" Liv shouted back.

"Good, did you bring home tampons?" Karen shouted again. "I'm leaking around like a faucet! Goodness sakes, it's starting to feel like a grindhouse flick!"

Hearing this, Austin cringed a little in his stomach, even so much to throw up a little in his mouth.

Before Liv could respond, her father Pete came from the kitchen with a Chef's hat around his eyes.

"Get it off of me! Get it off of me!" Dad screamed out.

"It's just a chef's hat, dad!" Liv replied. "Just lift the hat under your eyes!"

"What did you sa-"

Was all he said right before Pete ran into a wall and was knocked out.

Apparently, seeing the display before her, Liv felt a little embarrassed and humiliated that her parents were even more stupider than Austin's. With a gulp, Liv turned right to her boyfriend, who ended up nodding surprisingly.

"Well, your parents are fun." Austin smirked.

"Believe me, Austin. They're more strange than fun..." Liv gulped.

* * *

**Yeah, too bad we didn't see Maddie in this. She's lucky not to be part of this humiliating scene that's for sure. We'll just say she was at basketball practice with Willow. That's all I could say.**

**Anyway, more AusLiv drabbles coming soon. If you're more than welcome to give me ideas for chapters, I'd be happy with that! Anyway, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	5. Ch 5: Ferris Wheel Ride

**"AusLiv Drabbles"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Austin &amp; Ally" or "Liv and Maddie". "Austin &amp; Ally" and "Liv and Maddie" are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, since I'm in such a writing mood, I figured I'd make these drabbles, featuring my cross-fandom OTP, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney! BTW, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney are characters portrayed and owned by Ross Lynch and Dove Cameron respectively. Anyway, here we go!**

**P.S.: This is just in case Austin had never confessed his love to Ally in "Relationships and Red Carpets".**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ferris Wheel Ride**

* * *

It was Friday night down at the Stevens Point fair as Austin Moon and his girlfriend Liv Rooney were busy strolling up the ferris wheel. Being that it was in nightfall, Austin decided to make this special by wrapping his arm around Liv's shoulder, making her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"Mmmmmm, this feels really nice..." Liv sighed.

"I know," Austin nodded in response. "It's way nice sitting next to you for once. At least you're not a girl who has bad breath this time."

"Amen to that!" Liv nodded as well.

However, Liv started looking down at the couple sitting below them.

"Well, I can see your best friend and my twin sister are having fun." Liv smirked.

The couple sitting below Austin and Liv were Dez Wade and his paired 'date', Maddie Rooney.

Maddie looked bored as heck, and as for Dez, well...

...

...

...

...his groin was on fire.

"AGGGH!" Dez screamed in pain. "This is making my loins burn!"

"I swear, I'm so gonna kill Liv for this..." Maddie groaned with his teeth clenching.

Looking back at Austin, Liv's tongue bit in desperation.

"We might have get a glass water for Dez." Liv gulped.

"I guess that's what he gets for eating a bratwurst engulfed in flames." Austin shrugged as the two went on to finish their little romantic ferris wheel ride.

* * *

**Oh Dez, when will you ever learn? I could see Maddie beating up Liv, just for setting her up with Dez. Who knows, maybe Austin could take a bullet for Liv.**

**Anyway, more AusLiv goodness in the next chapter coming soon, so feedbacks are appreciated! BAM, WHAT?!**


	6. Ch 6: Where Do Babies Come From?

**"AusLiv Drabbles"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Austin &amp; Ally" or "Liv and Maddie". "Austin &amp; Ally" and "Liv and Maddie" are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, since I'm in such a writing mood, I figured I'd make these drabbles, featuring my cross-fandom OTP, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney! BTW, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney are characters portrayed and owned by Ross Lynch and Dove Cameron respectively. Anyway, here we go!**

**P.S.: This is just in case Austin had never confessed his love to Ally in "Relationships and Red Carpets".**

**P.P.S.: Both Austin and Liv are 30 years old and are happily married in this chapter, just to let you know.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Where Do Babies Come From?**

* * *

It was in the middle of the night as Austin Moon was sleeping in his comfortable warm bed, wrapping his arm around his gorgeous blonde wife, Liv Rooney. It was a rough day for the two lovebirds. With Austin working all day at the studio and Liv working on the set for the tenth season of "Voltage", it was just about time to rest for the whole night.

With the bedroom door closed and shut tight, Austin decided to sneak in a little make-out session with his wife on their bed. Luckily for them, their 5-year old daughter Kayla, was sounding fast asleep in her bedroom, which means the two finally had privacy to themselves. Right now, Austin Moon's tongue was dominating Liv's mouth like a boss. Liv never knew how turned on she was thanks to her husband.

"Mmmm, I love how you kiss me like that." Liv cooed.

"Trust me, I've dated Ally over for a year." Austin smirked. "I know how I do it."

"You sure do..." Liv winked.

As soon as they gone back to their late-night midnight session, they were cut off by the knock of the door.

"Just ignore them, Austin." She insisted.

"No problem, I got it." Austin said as he shouted over to the door. "We're busy here! Please leave!"

But then, the sound of a little girl came passing through the door:

"Mommy, Daddy?"

Reacting in a very alarmed rate, Liv and Austin stopped what they were both doing and separated a little. After they got under the covers, the coast was now clear for the mysterious voice to enter their bedroom.

"Okay, you can come in now!" Liv shouted at the door.

Coming in their bedroom just happened to be their daughter, Kayla. She looked more like her mom, just by Liv's cheekbones, but had Austin Moon's charming brown eyes. She wasn't alone though as she gripped her teddy bear in hand.

"Mommy, Daddy, I can't sleep." Kayla winced.

"Awwww, what's the matter, honey?" Liv sighed in compassion.

"I was thinking about something I want to know." Kayla replied.

"Well, go ahead." Austin smirked. "What do you want to know?"

"Where do babies come from?" She asked.

Suddenly, Liv and Austin were in total shock. They never expected that their five-year old daughter would ask a weird question like that. Both Austin and Liv didn't want her to know yet until she was way older.

So, both the two decided to fib and lie a little in order to keep her daughter secure.

"Um, well sweetie, babies come from..." Liv gulped. "Well..."

She knew this talk was getting a little awkward than it was.

"Hey Austin, could you tell Kayla instead?" Liv turned to him.

"No prob, Liv." He nodded as he turned to her daughter.

With a deep breath, Austin gave Kayla an acceptable response:

"Honey, you actually came from Wal-Mart."

"I was?" Kayla raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, we brought you for just $999." Austin smirked. "That's all you need to know, honey."

Kayla was so puzzled by this shocking news. So she replied, "But Uncle Dez told me that I was born out of someone's bu-"

"You always can't believe your Uncle Dez, sweetie!" Liv chuckled nervously before gently pushing her daughter out of the room. "Anyway, it's time to go back to bed now! I'll be sure to wake you in the morning!"

"But I-" Kayla said...

...

...

...right before Liv respectfully shut the door on her.

Feeling an ounce of panic, she turned to Austin.

"We are not ever inviting Uncle Dez over here again." Liv told him.

"I swear, I don't know how he tells this stuff to our daughter..." Austin said, hitting his forehead in frustration.

* * *

**Yeah, it took me a while to think up an idea for this chapter. Good thing Liv and Austin managed to keep it safe for their kid, before things got a little too awkward. It would be a lot more complicated if Dez or Parker barged in like always. It's also a good thing that didn't happen or else there would be a whole lotta shaking going on!**

**Anyway, more AusLiv goodness coming soon! Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! BOOSH!**


End file.
